A l'insu de son plein gré
by Andy56
Summary: Un agent du FBI pourrait peut-être bien parvenir à mettre Mlle Parker dans sa poche pour agir contre les intérêts du Centre… Mais c’est à croire que son charme n’y est pas pour rien.


Auteur : Andy56

Genre : Général, Action...

Disclaimers : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je n'écris cette histoire que pour mon plaisir et non pour gagner de l'argent.

Résumé : Un agent du FBI pourrait peut-être bien parvenir à mettre Mlle Parker dans sa poche pour agir contre les intérêts du Centre... Mais c'est à croire que son charme n'y est pas pour rien.

A l'insu de son plein gré

Il était déjà tard mais Mlle Parker venait de recevoir un appel du Centre, lui demandant de s'y rendre sur le champ. Broots avait en effet retrouvé la trace Jarod et il avait reçu l'ordre de la réveiller à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit.

Elle réajusta sa veste en se dirigeant vers son véhicule puis sortit ses clés de sa poche. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la serrure quand un homme surgit de l'ombre. Elle en sursauta au point de lâcher son trousseau qui s'échoua sur le sol en un bruit métallique. L'étranger se pencha pour les ramasser et les lui tendit. Mlle Parker le considéra un instant avant de s'emparer de ses clés.

_« Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ? » _questionna-t-elle avec agacement en ouvrant sa portière.

_« Mlle Parker... » _Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole.

_« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?! » _s'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main droite sur sa hanche, sentant du bout des doigts son Smith & Wesson bien placé dans son holster. Elle le saisit même lorsque l'homme plongea sa main dans son manteau. Il en ressortit un portefeuille qu'il ouvrit et lui présenta. Mlle Parker observa l'objet une seconde, contenant toute réaction.

_« Que puis-je faire pour vous agent Dessler ? » _demanda-t-elle devenant faussement sympathique.

_« Je ne le sais pas encore Mlle Parker. Je venais simplement vous informer qu'une enquête est menée afin de déterminer les agissements réels de votre entreprise. »_ Lui annonça-t-il en remettant son portefeuille en place. (Si la police devient intelligente, où va le monde)

_« Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre... » _Fit-elle, espérant obtenir de plus amples informations.

_« Nous avons été avertis anonymement de certains évènements qui ont eu lieu au... Centre. J'ai donc été mandaté par le FBI pour mener une petite enquête. » _Expliqua l'homme.

_« Pourquoi venir me voir moi, à 1h30 du matin et m'attendre en se cachant derrière un arbre alors ? Autant aller directement interroger le directeur du Centre. Demain, à la première heure... » _Lui proposa-t-elle, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à ses questions.

_« Vous semblez pressée, je vous dérange peut-être ? Vous alliez quelque part ? » _Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent. (oui tu déranges et même drôlement, dégage !!! Jaaaaaaaarrrrroooooooddddddd)

_« Vous aimeriez bien le savoir. » _lui souffla-t-elle, près de l'oreille pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas inquiète. (eh bah tu sauras pas, nananana)

Après lui avoir esquissé un sublime sourire de défi traduisant un « cours toujours tu m'auras pas », Mlle Parker s'installa au volant de sa Porsche et tenta de fermer sa portière. Mais à son plus grand agacement, l'homme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et retint son geste. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

_« Sachez Mlle Parker, que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et que je ne compte pas vous lâcher de si tôt. » _lui indiqua-t-il, essayant d'être menaçant.

_« Alors vous devriez tout de suite vous habituer au fait qu'il me faut plus qu'un pauvre petit agent du FBI pour me créer ne serait-ce que la moindre petite inquiétude... » _Répondit-elle en retour, d'une voix profonde et grave qui en fit presque frémir l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle claqua ensuite sa portière et démarra en trombe sous le regard troublé de l'agent. Une main posée sur le volant, de l'autre elle saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro du bureau de Broots. Elle patienta un instant avant qu'il ne daigne décrocher, trop plongé à visiter certains sites Internet particulièrement intéressants. (Hum hum, interdit aux mois de 18 ans)

_« Ou... Oui, Broots... » _Lâcha-t-il en tenant le combiné du bout de ses doigts couverts de sucre.

_« Vous devriez mettre encore plus de temps à décrocher votre fichu téléphone. » _lança Mlle Parker.

_« Oh... Hum... C'est juste que... Que je suis en train de manger des beignets alors vous comprenez... » _Commença-t-il à s'expliquer.

_« J'en ai que faire de ce que vous mangez Broots. Qui est ce putain de flic qui m'a interrogée ? » _Demanda-t-elle alors.

_« Un flic ? Quand ? » _S'étonna l'informaticien à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Un flic quoi, un agent du FBI, Dessler je crois. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? _S'obstina la jeune femme, donnant un violent coup dans son volant pour tourner sur sa gauche.

_« Bah... Ben j'en n'ai aucune idée moi, je ne suis pas au courant... »_

_« Alors faites des recherches bon sang ! Et dépêchez-vous un peu ! Brun, 1m90, le teint mate, les yeux bleus... Je veux ces informations sur mon bureau quand j'arrive, c'est clair ? » _(ouais bah il peut s'appeler Tom Cruise, c'est pareil, je te le dis t'arriveras jamais à faire de la concurrence à Jarod avec tes lentilles de contacts !)

_« Oui Madame... » _Souffla-t-il, notant rapidement les informations sur un petit carnet en face de lui. ( Mademoiselle !!!! Elle est pas encore mariée à Jarod)

_« Et Jarod ? » _s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Vous en savez plus sur lui oui ou non ? »_

_« Non, mais on pourra partir à sa recherche aussitôt que vous serez arrivée. »_

_« Bon, je serai là d'ici 10 minutes. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandé. » _Lui rappela-t-elle avant de raccrocher. »

« QUOI ??!! » s'exclama Mlle Parker, levant bras et yeux au ciel.

« Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait... » Tenta de s'expliquer le pauvre Broots, la tête baissée.

« _En 10 minutes ! En 10 minutes il s'est envolé ! Mais pourquoi êtes-vous payé Broots bon sang !_ Lança Mlle Parker en s'emparant du col de son informaticien et approchant son visage tout près du sien. _Comment a-t-il pu savoir qu'on allait débarquer et fuir de cet hôtel en moins de 10 minutes ! Il était à Dover nom de Dieu ! A Dover ! »_

_« Parker, s'il vous plaît, il n'y est pour rien et vous le savez autant que moi. » _tenta de la calmer Sydney en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Mlle Parker ficha la paix à Broots et à sa sublime chemise rose fuchsia. Elle retourna vers son fauteuil en soupirant rageusement. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et fouilla une minute avant de fixer Broots nerveusement. Elle lui tendit un billet et il s'approcha pour le saisir, sans sembler comprendre ce geste.

_« Allez me chercher des clopes ! »_ grogna-t-elle.

_« Pardon ? Mais où ? Il est 4 heures du matin mademoiselle... »_ Souffla Broots, cherchant du soutien dans le regard pensif de Sydney.

_« Etes-vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée Mlle Parker ? S'il vous plaît, pensez à votre ulcère. »_ Lui conseilla-t-il en prenant place en face d'elle. (Un ulcère, moi je connais un bon doc. Allô docteur Jarod ? Oui, c'est Shouka... ok, j'arrête)

_« C'est la meilleure idée qui jaillira de ce bureau cette nuit alors allez me chercher ces foutues cigarettes et plus vite que ça ! » _ordonna Mlle Parker en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts.

Sydney comprit par ce geste qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune coopération de la part de la jeune femme. Il fit donc un signe à Broots, lui indiquant de faire ce que sa patronne lui demandait. Celui-ci partit donc rapidement, maugréant quelque peu. Le psychologue sourit en le voyant s'éloigner et après avoir jeté un œil préoccupé sur Mlle Parker, il s'en alla à son tour.

_« Tenez... »_ dit Broots d'un air penaud en déposant le paquet de cigarettes sur le bureau.

Mlle Parker, qui lui tournait le dos, fit pivoter son fauteuil.

_« C'est pas trop tôt, qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ?! » _(J'étais sur internet en train de manger l...)

Elle saisit les cigarettes, en sortit une et l'alluma. Après avoir inspiré profondément cette fumée qui la détruirait peu à peu, elle leva un regard noir vers son informaticien.

_« Eh bien je... Le distributeur le plus proche se... »_ Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

_« Je vous avais demandé quelque chose je crois, non ? »_ l'agressa-t-elle presque.

_« Euh oui, le dossier est sur la table, là. »_ dit-il en attrapant la chemise quelques pas derrière lui.

_« J'avais dit sur mon bureau, pas sur la table, c'était pourtant clair. » _décocha Mlle Parker en ouvrant le dossier et le feuilletant rapidement._ « Le topo s'il vous plaît. » _

_« L'agent Michael Dessler est sortit second de sa promotion au Centre de formation du conté de Quantico. Il travaille depuis 10 ans au FBI de Dover où il est l'un des agents les mieux notés. Pas une seule bavure, il a tiré et tué 3 personnes en état de légitime défense. C'est lui qui a résolu l'enquête sur le tueur au Crayon Bic. Vous savez, celui qui crevait l'œil gauche de sa victime après l'avoir violée... » _(Intéressant, mais on s'en fou de ce Dessler...)

_« Ouais, un fouille merde quoi... » _Résuma Mlle Parker avant de tirer sur sa cigarette_. « Bon, je rentre, faites en de même et n'oubliez pas de vous changer et de prendre une douche. » _lui conseilla la jeune femme en se levant, le dossier dans la main. (plus qu'un fouille merde, c'est du noromisme !!!)

_« D'a... D'accord. »_

_« Et Broots ? » _

_« Oui ? »_ répondit-il en se retournant.

_« Quand est-ce que vous comptez changer de garde-robe ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez trouver le grand amour... et puis, ayez pitié, je vous vois tous les jours... »_ Lui dit-elle, cynique. (Arrête j'adore ses chemises !)

Mlle Parker claqua la porte de sa villa, lança les clés sur la table basse et se servit un verre de Whisky. Elle prit ensuite place dans son sofa en tournant les yeux vers son horloge : 3h49 du matin... Après un soupir elle se décida à se lever et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand un bruit retint son attention. Elle porta lors instinctivement sa main à son holster. La lumière éclaira soudainement son visage et elle reconnut alors la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

_« Dessler ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? »_ S'exclama-t-elle en rangeant son arme dans le tiroir approprié.

_« J'aimerais vous convaincre... »_ Commença-t-il.

_« Me convaincre ? »_ questionna la jeune femme en lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur.

_« S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à mener mon enquête, j'ai besoin d'un appui fiable. »_ demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, ne quittant pas son regard. (un appuis fiable, je sais pas moi, au hasard... Jarod ?)

_« D'un appui fiable ? Et pourquoi avoir pensé à moi ? Broots est bien plus influençable et il sait comment accéder facilement aux unités centrales. »_ Lui suggéra Mlle Parker.

_« Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne sait aucunement mentir, il n'est pas assez fort mentalement pour supporter ce genre de mission. »_ se justifia-t-il, sûr de lui.

_« Sydney est un fin psychologue, très habile à la manipulation et ferait n'importe quoi pour défier le Centre. »_ ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau.

_« Vous êtes la mieux placée pour ce travail, faites moi confiance, cela fait des mois que j'ai monté mes dossiers sur les employés du Centre. »_ répondit-il, devenant déjà bien plus hésitant.

_« Moi ? La mieux placée ? La moins déterminée aurait été plus juste. Avouez plutôt que travailler avec une femme est plus alléchant pour un flic tel que vous. »_ Lança-t-elle, claire voyante.

_« Et bien... Hum... »_ Esquissa-t-il en prenant place à coté de Mlle Parker. _« Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à régler cette affaire. Si vous faites cela, vous serez lavée de tout soupçon et à l'abri de toute condamnation. Cela n'est-il pas convaincant ? » _Demanda-t-il, osant de nouveau la fixer. ( Convaincant ? Ton vieux numéro de drague ? Non sûrement pas, amène Jay et là ça sera convaincant !)

Mlle Parker soupira, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Encore un nouveau choix s'offrait à elle : continuer à travailler pour des monstres ou les anéantir à tout jamais. Elle posa son verre sur la table et s'adossa au sofa, les yeux vers le plafond.

_« Je dois réfléchir à tout ça... Ce que vous me demandez... Vous ne savez pas ce que ça implique, ces gens-là sont très puissants. »_ Expliqua-t-elle.

_« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils font, de quoi ils sont coupables mais j'ai des éléments. Je sais qu'ils ont des relations avec la mafia, les Yakuzas et toutes sortes d'organisations anti-gouvernementales. Rien que ça me donne à penser que vous avez raison de vous méfiez, mais je suis sûr que vous saurez faire le bon choix. » _

Tout en disant cela, il avait posé sa main sur celle de Mlle Parker qui le scrutait de son regard troublant sur lui. Elle n'avait évidement pas attendu une seconde pour retirer sa main et se lever, lui indiquant la porte d'entrée.

_« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi... Je vais y réfléchir... »_ Murmura-t-elle, de peur que les murs aient des oreilles.

_« Très bien, je vous laisse ma carte, appelez-moi à n'importe quel moment. »_ dit-il en lui tendant le petit carton rectangulaire.

_« Non, je ne préfère pas avoir la moindre trace de votre présence à mon domicile. Avec le Centre, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »_ Lui assura-t-elle, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte derrière lui.

_« Vous avez raison, bonne nuit Mlle Parker. »_ fit-il en la quittant. (fais de beaux rêves dans les bras de Jarod ! JAROD avec un grand J !)

En rejoignant sa voiture, il se posa quelques questions. Cette femme n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait croisée plus tôt dans la nuit. Autant tout à l'heure elle l'effrayait presque que là, il était troublé par la profondeur de son regard et l'élégance de ses mouvements. Elle lui paraissait tellement meurtrie et fatiguée par la vie qu'elle menait. Mais malgré les cernes qui apparaissaient sous ces deux joyaux de la Méditerranée, elle dégageait une telle beauté, une sensibilité aussi.

Mlle Parker se glissa sous les draps et bien qu'elle fermait les yeux, une seule image hantait son esprit. Cet agent du FBI qu'elle aurait volontiers giflé et livré au Centre quelques heures auparavant. Cet homme qui désormais lui offrait la possibilité de recommencer une vie plus... normale. Son regard, transparent... Elle avait bien compris qu'il plaçait tous ses espoirs concernant la réussite de cette enquête... en elle. (Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Jarod ???)

Elle seule était la clé de la perte du Centre, la clé de sa liberté. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas passer à coté de cette chance. Ainsi elle ne se retrouvait pas coincé entre un père qui veut la décapiter et un Caméléon qui veut... qui veut ce qu'elle ne peut lui offrir.

Elle se tourna sur le coté, lâchant un long soupir puis parvint enfin à s'endormir.

Au volant de sa Porsche, Mlle Parker n'avait pour une fois pas grillée le feu rouge et patientait sagement jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne bien passer au vert. Un véhicule s'immobilisa à sa hauteur, une Lexus bleu marine. La fenêtre se baissa et elle vit apparaître l'agent Dessler.

_« Je peux avoir ma réponse ? »_ demanda-t-il alors.

_« C'est d'accord. Que dois-je faire au juste ? »_ Répondit-elle à son plus grand étonnement. (NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! Ce que tu dois faire : partir et faire des enfants avec Jarod !!! )

_« C'est vrai ? Vous marchez ? »_ L'interrogea-t-il pour s'assurer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

_« Oui pourquoi ? Ca vous étonne tant que ça ? »_ Répondit-elle avec agacement.

_« Non... Enfin... Tenez. »_ Dit-il en lui tendant un téléphone portable ainsi qu'une petite boîte.

_« Que dois-je faire ? »_ questionna Mlle Parker, tout en observant les objets qu'elle tenait.

_« Attendre que je vous recontacte. »_ lança l'agent avant de démarrer en trombe car le feu était passé au vert et les gens s'impatientaient derrière eux.

_« Dans quoi je me suis embarquée... » _Soupira la jeune femme. (Dans le lit de Jarod !) (Shouka, tout de même... calme tes ardeurs !)

Celle-ci se trouvait toujours au même endroit et un homme se mit à l'insulter pour la faire partir. Mlle Parker inspira profondément pour se détendre puis ouvrit sa portière pour faire face au personnage. Elle mesurait bien 10 centimètres de plus que lui puis d'une voix rauque et menaçante...

_« Vous avez un problème ? »_ grogna-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

_« Je suis désolé, vous... vous deviez être en train de réfléchir et vous n'avez pas vu... pas vu la couleur du feu... »_ Bafouilla-t-il devant l'impressionnante présence de Mlle Parker qui imposait un respect évident. (NAN J'enjolive pas du tout c'est la stricte vérité ! N'est-ce pas Léna... :-D) (NON mais comment qu'il parle à ma déesse lui ?)

_« Mouais... »_ Esquissa Mlle Parker en s'éloignant vers son véhicule.

Qu'allait-il lui demander de faire ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Etait-elle devenue folle ? Inconsciente ?

Non, elle voulait simplement empêcher le Centre de faire encore et toujours plus de mal... Elle voulait retrouver une liberté oubliée qui ne lui aurait jamais été rendue, quoi qu'elle fasse pour cet emphysémateux.

Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentait-elle en danger ? Elle avait peur... Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait bien pouvoir faire... Elle avait peur de ce dont elle avait envie.

Cela faisait bientôt 2 mois qu'elle n'avait pas eus de nouvelles de Jarod. Elle en était presque contente, s'il était au courant de ce qu'elle comptait faire, il ne se gênerait pas pour lui en donner son sentiment. Elle voyait d'ici ses remarques désobligeantes : « c'est pas trop tôt. » « Pour une fois que tu prends la décision qui s'impose. »

Mais d'un autre coté, s'il était au courant... Elle pourrait lui demander des conseils, lui poser des questions... Découvrir l'utilité de l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle et l'informatique, lire des mails, en envoyer ou faire des recherches, c'était dans ses cordes. Mais comprendre à quoi sert une petite boîte métallique avec des fils...

Autant parler chinois à un étudiant en espagnol.

Le téléphone portable retentit, c'était l'agent Dessler avec ses directives. Mlle Parker s'empara du mobile tout en décrochant, sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Elle préférait se retrouver dans les jardins du Centre s'ils devaient avoir une conversation compromettante.

« Parker. » répondit-elle pour s'identifier, à la place de son éternel et habituel "quoi''.

« C'est Dessler, vous pouvez parler ? » s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

« Dans une minute, j'arrive dans les jardins. » expliqua Mlle Parker en fermant derrière elle une lourde porte blindée qui donnait sur un petit parc. « C'est quoi ce boîtier que vous m'avez donné ? » questionna-t-elle, scrutant toujours l'objet qu'elle avait pris avec elle.

« Un mini disque dur. » l'informa Dessler. « Il va falloir le connecter à celui de l'ordinateur de Mr Raines. » continua-t-il, s'attendant à la réaction de Mlle Parker qui ne se fit pas prier.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'y connais rien et je risque gros si on me trouve dans le bureau de Nosferatu. » S'empressa-t-elle de rétorquer.

« Je pensais que vous aviez saisi les risques que cette mission impliquait... Mais... » (Mais quoi, c'est pas toi qui va avoir des problèmes de tête après !)

« Mais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, incisive.

« Mais j'ai dû me tromper. » conclut-il, sachant pertinemment la réaction qu'il provoquerait.

« Je le ferai. J'ai dit que je vous aiderai à faire couler le Centre alors je le ferai. Comment je fais pour connecter ces deux machins là ? »

« Dans votre voiture, j'ai laissé une disquette sur le tableau de bord. Insérez-la dans l'unité centrale, elle se chargera de découvrir le mot de passe de votre cher employeur. Pendant ce temps-là, vous collez ce boîtier au disque dur. Quand le mot de passe sera indiqué sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, tapez-le à l'aide des touches qui se trouvent sur le dessus du boîtier et les informations seront automatiquement prélevées. Les pourcentages de transmission seront affichés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, ne le décollez surtout pas avant qu'il ait atteint le taux de 100. Une fois terminé, éteignez tout et... sauvez-vous en vitesse. »

« Hum... »

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? Vous avez d'autres questions ? » (Pourquoi c'est pas Jarod à ta place ???)

« Broots aurait été plus performant... » Murmura-t-elle de déception.

« Je suis sûr que vous serez parfaite. Bonne chance. » Lui souhaita-t-il avant de raccrocher, laissant une Mlle Parker pensive. (Bah oui qu'elle sera parfaite, étant donné que c'est la perfection incarnée.)

« Aller, c'est parti... »

Mlle Parker s'introduisit dans le bureau et referma doucement la porte derrière elle afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle jeta un œil à la pièce en inspirant longuement : quel endroit insane. Tout en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle rejoignit l'ordinateur. Elle commença alors par ouvrir l'unité centrale et effectua l'une après l'autre les tâches que Dessler lui avait indiquées. (Dessler par ci, Dessler par là, il commence à me gaver celui la !!!!)

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, peu à peu, des chiffres défilaient. Le transfert semblait mettre du temps à se faire et Mlle Parker commença à s'inquiéter du retour du vampire asthmatique. Elle entendit alors des bruits dans le couloir. Ce qui ressemblait fortement au crissement des roulettes de la bouteille d'oxygène que traînait toujours Raines à sa suite. Elle fixa l'écran : 96. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la porte et elle cru voir la poignée se baisser. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer l'unité centrale. La porte s'ouvrit et elle eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière celle-ci avant que Nosferatu ne soit dans son bureau.

Mlle Parker le vit se diriger dans sa salle de bain et avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite, elle reconnut le son de l'eau qui tombait dans la douche. L'image de Raines en tenue d'Adam se prélassant dans son bain moussant lui colla la nausée pour le reste de la journée. (Le reste de sa vie tu veux dire !!)

_« Je vous dérange ? »_ demanda Sydney en entrant dans le bureau de Mlle Parker.

_« Vous avez du nouveau sur Jarod ? »_ décocha la miss, ne daignant même pas lever les yeux du rapport qu'elle relisait. (Ah enfin !! j'ai cru que j'allais jamais entendre ce magnifique prénom qui résonne si bien avec celui de la miss)

_« Non, pas encore mais Broots nous tiendra au courant. »_ répondit l'homme en prenant place en face de Mlle Parker.

_« Hum... »_ Esquissa-t-elle, fixant toujours le dossier.

_« Vous semblez ailleurs depuis ce matin Mlle Parker. Jarod vous aurait-il contactée ? »_ Questionna Sydney, ne dissimulant pas son intérêt. (Pire qu'un rat de labo, un rat policier)

_« Jarod ? Pourquoi lui ? »_ S'étonna la jeune femme en levant le nez.

_« Qui d'autre ? » _

_« Je ne sais pas... Non, il n'y a rien Sydney, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas terminer l'une de vos nombreuses expériences sur jumeaux ? »_ Proposa-t-elle, au bord de l'agacement.

_« Vous ne voulez pas en parler ? » _

_« Je n'ai rien à dire Sydney alors... fichez-moi la paix d'accord ? »_ lança-t-elle, plus énervée qu'elle ne le voulait.

_« Très bien, si jamais vous changez d'avis... »_ Souffla le psychologue en quittant sa chaise.

_« Je saurai où vous trouver, merci Sydney. J'ai du travail alors, s'il vous plaît... »_ Demanda Mlle Parker alors que Sydney atteignait déjà la porte.

Sydney n'avait pas quitté la pièce que Mlle Parker ferma son rapport en maugréant. Son collègue pouvait devenir vraiment agaçant quand il se mettait à insinuer des choses. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'elle ne le supportait guère. La jeune femme s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et étendit ses longues jambes sur son bureau.

Michael Dessler... Cet homme lui avait donné toute sa confiance alors qu'il ne la connaissait que très peu. Il avait vraiment dû très vite la cerner pour lui demander de l'aider. Car si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait retourner le Centre contre lui, faire capoter toute son enquête... Ou même le faire disparaître dans un étrange accident de voiture. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de faire ça, elle voulait lui offrir son entière coopération. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, pour détruire le Centre ? Pour s'assurer un avenir sans procès ? Pour lui faire plaisir ? (Pour lui faire quoi ?? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuullllllllllllllllliiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee)

Il était vrai que cet homme était particulièrement séduisant. Grand fort, ni trop musclé ni trop mince et un regard pénétrant, presque dérangeant par sa transparence. Il paraissait attentif, posé et professionnel aussi.

Peut-être voulait-il simplement la mettre dans son lit ? Peut-être l'avait-il choisie parce que son physique était bien plus attrayant que celui de Broots ou Sydney et qu'il comptait juste se servir d'elle ? Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça, elle s'en serait rendue compte, non ? (Enfin, Parker se réveille, j'ai cru que ça arriverait jamais !)

Mlle Parker secoua la tête, à quoi était-elle en train de penser ? Aucune espèce d'importance, elle voulait avoir bonne conscience et se débarrasser de cet emploi infâme. Quoi de mieux que de jouer les agents double sans qu'en plus, Jarod ne soit au courant ?

_« Vous semblez fatiguée, est-ce que ça va ? »_ demanda l'agent Dessler en remarquant le regard de Mlle Parker.

_« Ca va aller, mon éternelle migraine de la soirée. Vous vouliez que je fasse quelque chose ? »_ Questionna la jeune femme en prenant place dans son sofa.

_« Je vais vous laisser dormir, évitez de boire ce soir tout de même. »_ conseilla-t-il en jetant un œil sur la carafe de whisky dans le dos de sa collaboratrice.

_« Je peux encore m'occuper de moi toute seule. Et je suis toujours en état de comprendre ce que vous allez me demander, alors allez-y, n'hésitez pas. » « _(T'as pas compris, tu veux une traduction : DEGGGGAGE !!!)

_« Et bien... Ce serait bien cela nous aiderait considérablement si vous pouviez installer un mouchard ainsi qu'un micro dans le véhicule de Mr Raines. Nous pourrions ainsi retracer ses déplacements et le surveiller tout en captant quelques informations dans ses discussions. »_ Expliqua l'agent en s'asseyant en face de Mlle Parker, sur la table basse.

Mlle Parker pencha la tête, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Quand elle releva les yeux, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Michael Dessler. Comme naturellement attiré l'un par l'autre, leurs lèvres de touchèrent puis se fondirent en un baiser hésitant. Légèrement timide au début, il devint bien plus fougueux et l'homme rejoignit Mlle Parker sur le sofa. Sur elle, il déboutonna un a un, en hâte, les boutons qui refermaient son chemisier et se mit à embrasser son ventre. Mlle Parker passait ses mains dans les cheveux de son « partenaire », cessant pour un moment de réfléchir à la situation. (PAULINE TU VAS MOURIR !!! SHIPPER EN FORCE TOUS SUR PAULINE !!! TU VAS SOUFFRIR !!!!)

Mlle Parker émergea peu à peu, toujours allongée sur son canapé et Michael reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine dénudée. Elle tourna la tête pour observer l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge et sursauta. Elle avait déjà 5 minutes de retard et en aurait bientôt 30 de plus, le temps qu'elle se prépare et se rende au Centre. Elle bouscula l'homme encore endormit afin qu'elle puisse se lever.

_« Dépêche-toi, va-t-en ! Je suis en retard et ils risquent de me poser des questions. »_ Grogna-t-elle rassemblant les vêtements de l'agents qui gisaient encore sur le sol. (Parker reprend ses esprits, ahhhhhhhh !)

_« Mais... Quelle heure est-il ? »_ Demanda Michael, embrumé.

_« 8h05, aller ! Habille-toi en vitesse et tire-toi par la porte de derrière ! »_ Lança la jeune femme, se dirigeant en hâte vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

_« Je vais prendre ma douche avec toi, ça nous fera gagner du temps... »_ Proposa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« C'est ça oui, tu prendras ta douche ailleurs, tire-toi avant que je ne m'énerve. »_ rétorqua Mlle Parker avant de fermer à clé la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. (Tiens mange-toi ça le po bo !!)

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de passer la nuit avec cet agent ? Etait-elle inconsciente ? Travailler pour lui impliquait déjà de gros risques mais coucher avec lui... Autant déclencher elle-même le mécanisme qui fait tomber le couperet de la guillotine pour faciliter la tache à son aimable employeur. Sous l'eau qui lui éclairait les idées Mlle Parker comprit qu'elle devait vite rétablir les liens qui l'unissaient à l'agent Dessler et ce le plus rapidement possible. (Ah c'est po trop tôt)

_« Quoi ? »_ répondit Mlle Parker, décrochant avec lassitude le combiné de son téléphone.

_« Drôle de voix... »_ Remarqua la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui ? »_ Demanda la jeune femme après s'être assise sur le sofa qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

_« Simplement des nouvelles de toi, savoir comment tu t'en sors dans cette partie du monde. »_ lança le Caméléon. (Savoir quand la place dans ton lit sera prête ?)

_« Mieux que ce que l'on pourrait croire. »_ souffla Mlle Parker, faisant perdre toute hostilité au son de sa voix.

_« J'ai appris que tu jouais les agents double ? »_ questionna-t-il sur un ton innocent.

_« Pardon ? »_

_« 1m90, le teint mate, le regard azuréen... »_ Décrivit Jarod, enjoué et à la fois curieux. _« Je dois avouer que tu as toujours eu très bon goût. »_ ajouta-t-il. (La preuve tu es amoureuse de moi !!)

_« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je ne fais que l'aider un peu, rien de plus. »_ Se défendit-elle maladroitement.

_« Et rien de moins. J'espère que tu ne t'attireras pas les foudres du directeur du Centre, c'est tout._ »

_« Tu as ta façon de lui échapper, j'ai la mienne. J'ai du travail alors, à moins que tu ne me donnes l'adresse de ton prochain repaire, bonne journée. »_ Fit Mlle Parker pour mettre fin à la conversation qu'elle ne souhaitait pas du tout continuer.

_« Prends soin de toi. »_ eut-elle juste le temps d'entendre avant de raccrocher. (Ah ah ah ah, Jarod ET Parker shipper for ever)

Tenant toujours le téléphone au creux de sa main, Mlle Parker le fixait comme s'il représentait Jarod. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise... Coupable était le mot exact. Pourquoi ? Elle n'aurait pu l'expliquer... Elle ne lui était redevable de rien, elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre concernant ses fréquentations. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle des remords en repensant à la nuit qu'elle avait passée ? Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, elle était libre, majeure et vaccinée : elle pouvait donc faire ce dont elle avait envie et quand elle en avait envie. (Oui ce qu'elle a envie mais avec Jarod!!)

Arrivée chez elle, Mlle Parker se dirigea vers la chambre : personne. Elle alla jeter un œil dans la cuisine et découvrit malheureusement la personne qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revoir si vite. Il versait du vin blanc dans deux verres, tournant le dos à Mlle Parker. Celle-ci s'éclaircit la voix pour lui signaler sa présence.

_« Oh, tu es rentrée ? Ta journée n'a pas été trop difficile ? » _Demanda-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore chez moi ? »_ s'emporta-t-elle, croisant les bras. (Dégage Jarod arrive)

_« Quel accueil chaleureux... J'avais envie de te voir et de t'éviter de manger encore une fois un plat surgelé. » _Se justifia-t-il en lui tendant un verre qu'elle refusa. _« J'ai commandé chez le chinois, j'espère que tu aimes _? »

_« Je n'ai pas faim et je n'ai pas envie de te voir. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir était très bien mais ça ne signifie rien pour moi. » _Dit-elle froidement sous les yeux attentifs de Michael Dessler. _« Alors s'il te plaît, je termine ce que tu m'as demandé, tu coffres les dirigeants du Centre et au revoir. »_ lança-t-elle, employant toujours une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.

_« Je pensais que quelqu'un qui ne te posait pas trop de questions t'était idéal. » _souffla-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

_« Et bien... tu pensais mal. Maintenant dis-moi ce que je dois faire et vas-t'en. »_ Lui intima-t-elle alors que Dessler s'était approché d'elle.

_« Sur la table de ton salon, il y a le mouchard et le micro pour la voiture de Raines. » _indiqua Dessler en reposant son verre sur le plan de travail. _« Je te recontacte bientôt. »_ ajouta-il en quittant la pièce à contre cœur.

Mlle Parker l'observa alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elle retira ensuite sa veste et son arme pour se mettre à l'aise puis prit avec elle le verre et la bouteille de vin qui étaient restés dans la cuisine. Après s'être installée dans le canapé, elle découvrit le matériel pour sa nouvelle mission. Il s'agissait de deux petites puces métalliques qui avaient le mérite d'être minuscules donc très discrètes. (Avec toutes ces précisions, je me pose des questions quant à votre innocence Mlle Pauline ???)

Elle termina la bouteille puis alla se coucher, le lendemain promettait sa dose d'adrénaline si elle était prise à rôder autour du véhicule de Raines.

_« Je t'ai vue ce matin soeurette... »_ Annonça Lyle en entrant dans le bureau de Mlle Parker.

_« Et alors ? »_ murmura-t-elle, continuant d'écrire.

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais autour de la voiture de Raines ? »_ demanda-t-il en prenant place en face d'elle.

_« Je vérifiais quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que ça put te faire ? »_ Rétorqua-t-elle.

_« Et tu vérifiais quoi ? Tu ferais mieux de me le dire tout de suite ou je pourrais jouer les balances... »_ Menaça Lyle en s'accoudant au bureau.

_« Je voulais voir si Raines n'avait rien laissé d'intéressant derrière lui, un indice qui prouverait qu'il me fait surveiller ou qu'il sait où est Jarod. »_ lança-t-elle en lieu d'excuse peu convaincante._ (ahahah ! la menteuse elle est amoureuse ! de Jarod quelle question !)_

_« Tu as des raisons de douter de lui ? » _s'étonna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

_« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais caché son envie de me voir disparaître malencontreusement... »_ fit-elle en refermant son dossier, avant de se lever._ « Maintenant, si veux bien me laisser, je dois aller voir mon informaticien pour qu'il me fasse son compte rendu de la matinée. » _lui annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte et la désignant à son frère.

_« Alors prends bien soin de toi soeurette, ta disparition me ferait beaucoup de peine. » _dit-il avant de ficher la paix à Mlle Parker.

Descendant tranquillement les marches qui conduisaient à l'antre de Broots, Mlle Parker était enchevêtrée dans ses pensées. Devant ses yeux les images de Michael et de Jarod n'avaient de cesse de se succéder, encore et encore. Elle était troublée par la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Le fait d'avoir couché avec cet agent la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'en voulait de l'avoir fait... Pourquoi s'en voulait-elle exactement ? Elle en connaissait la raison mais n'était pas sûre d'être prête à se l'avouer. (Elle veut Jarod et pas l'autre gringalet)

Elle émergea de ses pensées en débarquant dans le bureau de Broots. Il était encore en train de pianoter sur son clavier, à toute allure, mais lorsqu'il reconnut la mélodie des talons de Mlle Parker marteler le sol, il se retourna brusquement. Son visage s'éclaira instantanément et un sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres gercées par le manque de salive. Trop occupé devant son écran, il ne parlait que très peu.

_« Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend aussi joyeux Broots ? »_ questionna Mlle Parker afin le faire redescendre sur terre.

_« Ja... Jarod ! Je l'ai localisé à Seattle! »_ s'exclama-t-il en esquissant de larges mouvements avec ses bras.

_« Je n'ose même pas vous demander par quel moyen... Et ce, de peur de me ridiculiser par mon ignorance concernant le domaine de l'informatique. »_ répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte. _« Je vais prévenir Sydney, faites préparer le Jet. » _

Seattle... Seattle... Etait-il obligé à chaque fois se voyager à l'autre bout du pays ? Ne pouvait-il pas commencer par sauver les faibles et les opprimés de New York par exemple ? Il n'aurait pas assez de toute sa vie pour sauver chaque misérables de cette immense ville... (Moi je dis qu'il aille à Paris Jay, la ville des Namoureux !!)

Elle défonça la porte, devancée par son Smith&Wesson et suivie de ses deux collègues. L'appartement sembla vide à Mlle Parker mais elle gardait son arme pointée devant elle. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle la prenait toujours avec elle : elle n'avait pas l'intention de tirer sur Jarod, et celui-ci s'en était bien rendu compte.

La jeune femme laissa les deux hommes dans le salon et s'aventura dans le couloir qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Tout en marchant à pas de loup, elle essayait de capter un éventuel bruit qui lui indiquerait la présence du Caméléon dans l'un de ces pièces. Elle posa la main sur la poignée d'une porte et la tourna délicatement, elle retenait son souffle. Quand elle fut dans la pièce, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la chambre de Jarod. Elle se décida alors à remettre son arme dans son holster, la meilleure place qui soit pour un révolver d'un tel calibre.

Auscultant l'endroit, elle trouva un petit carnet rouge sur la table de nuit. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta quelques seconde, simplement des articles concernant les derniers exploits de Zorro. Après quelques profonds soupirs d'agacement et quelques jurons bien placés, elle s'apprêta à quitter la chambre quand la porte se referma devant elle. Elle sursauta, posant sa main sur son arme quand Jarod apparu, comme sorti de l'ombre.

_« Toi ?!! Encore là ? »_ s'exclama-t-elle en dégainant son Smith&Wesson.

_« Laisse tomber ça, on a besoin de parler je crois. »_ dit-il en récupérant son revolver par l'utilisation de la force.

_« Pardon ? Toi peut-être, mais moi je n'ai rien à te dire ! »_ rétorqua-t-elle, se massant le poignet.

_« Michael Dessler, ça te concerne non ? »_ fit-il en glissant l'arme de Mlle Parker dans sa ceinture alors que cette derrière haussait un sourcil. _« Je vois que tu te souviens de lui, c'est déjà ça après la nuit que vous avez passée. »_ commenta-t-il.

_« QUOI ? Comment as-tu pu ?!!!! » _s'insurgea Mlle Parker en se jetant sur Jarod, le saisissant par le col de sa veste.

_« Calme-toi Parker. » _fit-il en l'écartant gentiment de lui_. « J'ai fait des recherches sur lui. »_

_« Ca t'énerve hein ? Que j'ai pu coucher avec lui et qu'en plus tu n'aies rien trouvé pour le dénigrer ! C'est MA vie et je fais ce que JE veux, compris ?! » _cria-t-elle, plus qu'agacée.

_« J'ai fait ça pour toi, et à priori Broots fait des progrès pour me retrouver mais pas pour pirater les serveurs utilisés par le système judiciaire... » _murmura-t-il.

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Ou inventé devrais-je dire ! » _demanda Mlle Parker d'un air intéressé

_« Ton ami est un adepte du chantage, de l'abus de pouvoir d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Mais il semble très intelligent car rien n'a jamais pu être prouvé, les preuves ont toujours été insuffisantes. » _l'informa-t-il en lui tendant un deuxième carnet rouge.

Mlle Parker le lui arracha des mains comme si sa survie en dépendait. Elle tourna les pages si violement qu'elle en déchira une à moitié et en froissa une autre. Quelques articles de journaux, des photos, rien de très probant au goût de la jeune femme qui balança le carnet sur le lit.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mêle de ses affaires ? Déjà qu'il lui rendait son travail impossible mais en plus, il se sentait constamment obligé de s'immiscer dans son intimité. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait mis une gifle. Hélas, elle ne le pouvait pas, du moins, il ne réagirait pas en retour. Pire, il arborerait son petit sourire narquois, montrant qu'il sait qu'il a raison et qu'elle s'y résoudrait bien un jour, par la force des choses. Après un long silence entrecoupés de soupirs languissants, elle osa de nouveau lever les yeux sur lui.

_« Que dois-je faire ? » _demanda-t-elle.

_« Me faire confiance. » _répondit-il simplement. _« Et te méfier de ce Dessler, je ne l'aime pas du tout celui-là. »_

_« Ne serait-ce pas ton petit ego de mâle qui s'exprime plutôt que la conscience du Caméléon ? » _lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'aller à la porte de la chambre.

Tandis que Jarod se tournait vers elle, la mine étonnée, Mlle Parker essaya de tourner la poignée, sans résultat. Avec le son de l'exaspération dans sa voix, elle lui ordonna de lui rendre la clé, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

_« Je présume que je récupèrerai mon arme plus tard ? » _affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le questionna réellement.

_« Tu as entièrement raison. Alors, à très bientôt Parker. »_ lui dit-il en sortant par la fenêtre, empruntant l'échelle de secours.

« C'est ça... » soupira-t-elle.

Mlle Parker sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Sydney et Broots, confortablement installés dans le sofa du salon. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers elle, attendant sa réaction. La jeune femme se posa à eux, les poings sur les hanches, le sourcil relevé.

_« Puis connaître la raison de votre passivité ? »_ interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

_« Tenez » _dit Sydney en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

Elle reconnut l'écriture au premier regard. Jarod avait prévu son coup et demandait à Sydney et Broots de rester dans le salon pour les laisser discuter en paix un moment. Ils s'étaient donc pliés à ses exigences, lamentable.

_« Et vous, vous avez fait ce qu'il voulait ? » _

_« Nous savions que s'il avait fait ça, c'est qu'il avait prévu tous les scénarios pour nous échapper. Alors, autant le laisser vous parler. » _se justifia Sydney en se levant, rapidement imité par Broots.

_« Evidement... » _maugréa Mlle Parker en ouvrant la marche, en direction des escaliers.

_« Dans quelques semaines, nous aurons réuni suffisamment de preuves contre Mr Raines et toute sa clique pour les faire plonger pour un bout de temps. »_ annonça l'agent Dessler en sirotant un verre de Whisky pur malt, parfaitement choisi par Mlle Parker.

_« Hum... »_ esquissa Mlle Parker, peu concentrée sur ce que l'homme lui disait.

_« Ecoute, je suis désolée pour hier matin, je pensais que... Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à... »_ tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

_« Laisse tomber. »_

_« Je n'en ai pas envie, au cours de ces deux semaines, on a appris à se connaître. J'aimerais que tu me laisses au moins une petite chance de te montrer qu'on pourrait être bien tous les deux. »_ dit-il, parlant comme s'il la suppliait.

_« Je ne sais pas... Je ne préfère pas. D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien de moi, j' arrête de jouer les collaboratrices pour le FBI. »_ l'informa-t-elle, la prenant totalement au dépourvu.

_« Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas te retirer maintenant, si près du but. Ce n'est pas possible ! »_ s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

_« La preuve que ça l'est puisque j'arrête. Alors sors de chez moi s'il te plaît. »_ lui demanda-t-elle, se mettant face à lui et lui indiquant la porte avec l'index.

_« Non, je ne sortirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit que tu continues. »_ refusa l'agent en s'asseyant dans le sofa et se servant un second verre d'alcool.

_« Tu es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit NON ! Et c'est définitif, ce n'est pas toi qui risque de finir décapité à tout moment ou de finir en sushi pour ton psychopathe de frère jumeau. Alors DEHORS ! »_ s'emporta Mlle Parker en ouvrant la porte en grand.

_« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Tu romps ton contrat alors toi aussi tu as du souci à te faire avec le FBI désormais. Tu viens de bousiller ta chance de tout recommencer à zéro, loin de tout ça. Ca fait quoi de se passer soi-même la corde au cou ? »_ lui lança Dessler en sortant de la villa sous le regard méprisant de Mlle Parker.

_« Tu me dégoûtes, TIRE-TOI et ne reviens jamais c'est CLAIR ?!!! »_ cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Mlle Parker dormait paisiblement, la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et un profond silence. Soudain, (un énorme ronflement fendit la nuit... xpdr... scuzez-moi...) la sonnerie du téléphone fendit cet instant de repos bien mérité.

_« Quoi ? »_ répondit Mlle Parker d'une voix ensommeillée.

_« Ils sont au Centre Mlle Parker !! » _

_« Qui Broots ? »_ demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas. « Qui est au centre ? »

_« La police ! Le FBI !! Ils fouillent tout !! »_ s'épouvanta l'informaticien.

_« Quoi ? Mais quelle heure est-il ? D'où m'appelez-vous ? »_ questionna Mlle Parker en se redressant après avoir allumé la lumière.

_« Il est... Il est 6h05, je suis caché dans un conduit d'aération avec Angelo. »_ expliqua Broots, éprouvant des difficultés à respirer correctement.

_« Bon, tirez-vous et récupérez votre fille. Fuyez le plus loin possible et rappelez-moi dans... Quatre heures. »_ lui ordonna Mlle Parker, ayant quelque chose en tête.

_« D'a... D'accord mais vous ? Et Sydney et Angelo ? Vous allez faire quoi ? »_

_« Je vais l'appeler et lui dire la même chose,prenez Angelo avec vous pour le moment. Moi... Je m'occupe de moi, tout va bien. »_ assura-t-elle, calant son téléphone sur son épaule pour enfiler un pantalon en cuir noir.

_« Mlle Parker ? » _

_« Oui ? »_

_« J'ai mis de coté la plupart des documents concernant votre vie au Centre, ils ne les trouveront pas. Je n'ai pas pu tout dissimuler mais une bonne partie tout de même. »_ lui annonça l'homme, d'une voix douce et sans hésitations.

_« Merci Broots, merci beaucoup... Fuyez ! »_ lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Mlle Parker termina de s'habiller et se rua sur sa Porsche après avoir enfourné quelques affaires et bibelots dans une valise. Elle n'avait pas fermé la porte de sa villa, qu'un véhicule de police banalisé dépassait l'angle de la rue. Elle claqua sa portière et démarra en trombe, semant rapidement ses adversaires qui eux, ne possédaient qu'une petite Ford.

Il l'avait balancée, l'agent Dessler l'avait balancée... Il n'avait dit ne voulait que des infos sur le Centre mais n'avait fait que se servir d'elle et... au passage, obtenir ses faveurs. Elle enrageait littéralement, lui faire ça à elle... Il le paierait cher, très cher.

_« Très bien, je vous recontacte Sydney, faites attention à vous. »_

Mlle Parker venait d'obtenir le numéro de téléphone qui permettait au psychologue de joindre son Caméléon. Elle avait eu du mal à l'admettre mais son aide allait lui être très précieuse.

Elle avait regagné sa chambre et pris place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, scrutant avec agacement la pancarte clignotante du motel bas de gamme dans lequel elle s'était installée, provisoirement. Elle avait la sensation que sa vie venait de s'effondrer, que tous les repères qu'elle s'était fixés et que tout ce qu'elle contrôlait auparavant venait lui glisser entre les mains. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus d'environnement, plus de situation, plus de travail... Elle esquissa un faible sourire. C'était tellement ironique. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à poursuivre un fugitif et elle en devenait une. A quelque chose près : mieux valait devoir échapper à la police qu'au Centre.

Il y avait au moins un point positif : elle n'avait plus de "problème de tête'' remarqua-t-elle. Elle baissa la tête, fixant les numéro sur le combiné de son téléphone portable. Sa vie, son avenir de se résolvait donc plus qu'à ça, une série de chiffres pour composer le numéro de Jarod. Pathétique... Elle avait tt fait pour gagner son indépendance, son autonomie et elle avait rabâché à Jarod qu'elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne, qu'elle était forte. Comment conserver sa crédibilité après ça ?

D'un autre coté, c'était sa dernière chance de vivre à l'abri de tout soupçon. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça où essayer de se débrouiller pour se forger une fausse identité toute seule... Ca lui prendrait beaucoup de temps et du temps, elle n'en avait pas. Jarod pourrait la faire disparaître en claquant des doigts.

Mlle Parker se leva et enfila sa veste pour aller téléphoner une nouvelle fois à la cabine téléphonique au coin de la rue. Au passage, elle jeta son téléphone portable dans une poubelle, si elle l'utilisait, elle risquait de se faire repérer.

_« Allô Sydney ? Comment allez-vous ? » _demanda Jarod en décrochant.

_« C'est Parker. » _murmura-t-elle.

_« Parker ? J'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton portable mais tu n'as pas répondu. Que se passe-t-il au Centre ? » _questionna-t-il d'un air concerné.

_« Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà... Le FBI a débarqué, Broots, Sydney et moi avons pu fuir. » _dit-elle gravement, observant les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long du plexiglas de la cabine où elle se trouvait, gelée jusqu'aux os.

_« Oh... » _parvint-il seulement à répondre.

_« Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Bien que ça me coûte de le dire, j'ai besoin de ton aide et vite. » _dit-elle d'une traite, de peur de s'arrêter en cours de route.

_« Evidement, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Où es-tu ? » _s'inquiéta-t-il.

_« Dans un motel à l'entrée de Dover, viens me chercher le plus vite possible à l'angle de Ocean Street et de Eternity Road. »_

_« J'arrive le plus vite possible, je suis à New York. Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tu seras en sécurité. »_ la rassura-t-il, la voix troublée par la demande de sa meilleure ennemie.

Mlle Parker reposa le combiné à sa place et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer. Elle resta là un instant, pensant aux derniers de Jarod. La sécurité, un sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas expérimenté depuis bien longtemps. Depuis deux ans déjà, quand elle était avec Thomas. Elle se sentait à l'abri du danger dans ses bras, c'était le seul endroit sur Terre où elle se sentait bien, où elle se sentait heureuse et aimée. Ce sentiment, encore plus désormais, elle allait mettre énormément de temps avant de le retrouver, elle en était persuadée. De nouvelles gouttes se mirent à couler, non pas à l'extérieur de la cabine, sur la vitre, mais à l'intérieur, sur des joues pâles qui avaient bien trop le goût du sel...

On frappa à la porte, Mlle Parker alla jeter un œil par le judas et aperçut Jarod. Elle ouvrit la porte et il entra, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, il avait les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Mlle Parker était tellement heureuse de le voir pour une fois, tellement qu'elle avait failli lui sauter au cou quand il était arrivé. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air bien, elle était préoccupée, peu rassurée de rester ici à attendre qu'on lui vienne en aide.

_« Ca va aller ? » _osa demander Jarod alors qu'ils prenaient place sur le rebord du lit.

_« Il le faut bien. » _soupira Mlle Parker, baissant les yeux.

C'était si rare de la voir ainsi que Jarod compris comment elle se sentait réellement. Il attrapa la valise qu'il avait avec lui et la déposa sur le lit. Il l'ouvrit et expliqua à Mlle Parker ce qu'il allait faire. Avec son ordinateur, relié à Internet, une imprimante et toute sorte de gadgets, il allait lui créer une nouvelle carte d'identité, un nouveau passeport, lui trouver un endroit pour vivre... La faire recommencer toute son existence à zéro, lui donner un nouveau nom.

_« Tiens. »_ dit-il en lui tendant sa carte d'identité toute neuve. _« Tu t'appelleras désormais Andrea Cummings. » _ajouta Jarod, l'air triste de perdre sa Parker.

_« Merci, merci pour tout Jarod. Que vas-tu faire maintenant que le Centre n'est plus ? »_

_« Je vais déjà contacter Sydney et Broots pour euri créer à eux aussi une nouvelle identité. Ensuite, ensuite je retrouverai ma famille. » _annonça-t-il en essayant de sourire, en vain.

_« Je te souhaite de la retrouver. » _

Après cette dernière phrase, Jarod sortit de la chambre puis quitta l'hôtel pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, ses affaires sur le dos. Mlle Parker l'observa s'asseoir sur le banc pour patienter, rabattant le col de sa veste pour faire fasse au froid qui s'emparait de lui.

L'autobus arriva au bout de quelques minutes interminables, les portes s'ouvrirent et Jarod monta. Il paya son ticket et alla prendre place au fond du véhicule. De nouvelles gouttes se mirent à saler d'autres joues pâles, blanchies par le vent glacial. Il leva les yeux pour observer la personne qui montait de nouveau et s'approchait de lui.

_« Je peux m'asseoir ? » _demanda la sublime jeune femme brune d'une voix incroyablement belle et douce.

The End !!!

Hourra ! J'ai fini avant de partir !!! (il est tout de même 1h48, tout ça pour vous alors que je me lève à 8h demain lol) Mille bisous à toutes !! Je vous dédie cette fic à vous, lecteurs et lectrices d'In The Moonlight, sans qui je n'écrirais pas toutes ces fics. C'est à grâce à vous qu je me suis découvert une passion pour l'écriture, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez alors, à la prochaine fic ! ( ou peut-être avant si vous me laissez une review ??? :)


End file.
